It Starts With A Kiss
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah insiden ciuman kecil, Masaru dan Touma harus berurusan dengan kenyataan hati yang lebih rumit. Ditambah kapten Satsuma, Yoshino, dan anggota DATS lain sebagai tim hore, sepertinya keadaan akan benar-benar bertambah buruk. -ToMaTo- /Warning: YAOI/ [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

A **Digimon Savers** fanfiction  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Pairing** : Touma X Masaru  
**Bahasa** : Ibu Pertiwi  
**Disclaimer** : Akiyoshi Hongo

**Summary** : Hanya karena sebuah insiden ciuman kecil, Masaru dan Touma harus berurusan dengan kenyataan hati yang lebih rumit. Ditambah kapten Satsuma, Yoshino, dan anggota DATS lain sebagai tim hore, sepertinya keadaan akan benar-benar bertambah buruk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**It Stars With a Kiss  
**by St. Chimaira

* * *

**Prolog.**

Semua berawal dari gebrakan keras di meja.

Touma H. Norstein adalah seseorang yang selalu tenang, dimana setiap tindakannya dijamin terakurasi dan terkalkulasi dengan baik.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Tidak jika dia selalu berada di sekitar biang masalah yang bisa membuat aransemen rencananya berantakan dengan mudah.

Tidak di depan Daimon Masaru.

Meski sudah berjam-jam mereka bekerja, rasanya tidak ada satupun yang berhasil dicerna di dalam otak kecil Masaru. Saat ini Touma merasa dinamit kesabarannya sudah habis mencapai sumbunya.

"Lihat baik-baik bedanya! Sudah kubilang, susun yang benar!" semprot sang pemuda Austria berambut pirang itu akhirnya.

"Heh, aku juga sudah usaha, tapi dokumen ini yang terlalu susah!" Masaru ikut-ikutan meninggikan suara.

Kalimat penampikan partnernya membuat Touma semakin termakan emosi. Kalau bukan karena perintah kapten Satsuma untuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang ada bersama pembuat onar di hadapannya, sekarang dia pasti sudah berada di rumah—menikmati sepiring pencuci mulut _Apfelstrudel_ dan secangkir hangat _Einspänner_ favoritnya.

"Walau semua terjadi karena kecerobohan Masaru, tapi kalian merupakan satu tim, jadi bereskan sampai akhir bersama-sama"—begitu perintah Kapten Satsuma dengan jelas dan mantap sebelum akhirnya semua karyawan DATS dengan keji meninggalkan mereka berdua saja di ruang kerja.

Bahkan Yoshino dengan senang hati membawa Gaomon, partnernya dan Agumon, partner Masaru untuk pergi karena tidak ada dari mereka yang boleh membantu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagi Touma, menjadi rekan satu tim Masaru sejak awal sudah merupakan sebuah kutukan. Dia hanya bisa mendesah panjang sekali lagi sambil melihat beberapa lembar dokumen—yang baru saja dikerjakan Masaru yang tentu saja langsung ingin dirobeknya—karena isinya hampir sebagian besar salah semua.

Konsentrasi Touma semakin terganggu ketika merasakan tatapan Masaru yang intens ke arahnya, membuat pemuda jenius itu mendelik tajam, menghardik, "Apa lihat-lihat!"

Dan percayalah, saat ini Masaru ingin sekali melempar komputer di hadapannya tepat ke kepala Touma. Andai saja Komputer itu memang miliknya.

"B-b-bukan apa-apa!" elak Masaru gugup.

Berpindah ke sisi Masaru, siapa yang menyangka kalau dari tadi pemuda yang terkenal berpikiran pendek itu sudah lama menyimpan darah tinggi akut. Tepatnya sejak Kapten Satsuma memutuskan untuk memberinya tugas laporan bersama dengan Touma. Meski pembuatan visum baru berjalan beberapa jam, tapi entah sudah berapa kali teguran yang sudah dia terima.

Dan bertambah pesat juga barometer kekeselan Masaru pada Touma saat ini.

Masaru semakin benci Touma karena dia begitu seksama melihat kesalahannya, begitu rajin memperingatinya, juga benci kenapa Tuhan—secara tidak adil menganugerahi pemuda Austria itu otak encer sehingga bisa begitu cermat di setiap pekerjaannya, walaupun kecermatan dan kepintaran seseorang sesungguhnya tidak berbanding lurus. Intinya Masaru kesal karena Touma begitu pintar dan teliti.

Bayangkan. Selama berjam-jam mereka di ruangan, selama itu pula Touma harus merelakan suaranya untuk menasehati, menggurui, memarahi, sampai menyentak Masaru berkali-kali. Touma sedikit mempertanyakan tingkat kecerdasan pemuda yang mengaku petarung jalanan nomor satu itu. Memang minim atau ternyata dia tidak punya otak sama sekali?

"…kerja denganmu memang tidak pernah beres. Seharusnya aku mengerjakannya sendiri." Touma menjatuhkan diri di kursi miliknya untuk segera memijit pangkal dahinya frustasi. Sementara Masaru—yang memang kesal tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena memang semua yang terjadi merupakan kesalahannya—kemudian bangkit berdiri dan pergi menuju tempat mengambil minuman.

Walau tahu jawabannya, Touma tetap memaksakan bertanya, "Mau kemana?"

"Minum." ketus Masaru tanpa melihat lawan bicara.

"Hati-hati, di lantai masih banyak berkas-berkas berceceran." balas Touma tidak kalah ketus, dilihat partnernya itu meninju penekan termos dengan kasar sehingga air panas keluar deras mengisi cangkirnya. Touma hanya bisa mendesah sekali lagi sebelum tenggelam ke dalam salah satu dokumen di tangannya.

_PRANG_.

Suara yang tidak diharapkan itu diiringi teriakan Masaru yang berteriak bahwa lidahnya terbakar.

Lalu terdengar lagi teriakan histeris yang membuat Touma merasa harus mengubur Masaru hidup-hidup hari ini.

"BERKAS-BERKASNYA!" panik Masaru yang baru saja sukses menjatuhkan gelas bersama dengan isinya sehingga pecahannya berserakan di lantai plus air menggenang dimana-mana, membasahi sebagian besar hasil kerja yang sudah susah payah mereka kerjakan seharian.

Jangan tanya kenapa dokumen-dokumen itu bisa tercecer di lantai, tentu saja lagi-lagi semua itu ulah Masaru yang sembarangan melemparnya dimana saja dengan dalih 'nanti juga pasti kubereskan'.

Pokoknya sekarang Touma yang akhirnya ikutan panik dengan tidak elegannya beranjak ke samping Masaru seraya mencoba menyelamatkan beberapa carik kertas yang bisa diamankan. Touma benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua, rasanya kesabarannya seperti sedang diuji.

"MASARU!"

"SORRY TANGANKU LICINNN!" potong Masaru yang langsung menangkupkan kedua tangan di antara hidungnya dan Touma yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Kata pertama dari kalimat terakhir diucapkan pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu berulang-ulang seperti mantra, namun kekesalan Touma terlanjur memuncak.

Diraihnya kasar pergelangan Masaru dan didorongnya hingga punggung Masaru menabrak dinding terdekat. Demi Yggdrasil atau dewa apapun, Touma sedang memohon dalam hati supaya tidak memenggal kepala Masaru dengan pisau Yuno Gasai.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan kamu, Touma? Lepas—!"

Tubuh yang memberontak di depannya bukan hal besar bagi Touma,_ toh _dia sebenarnya lebih kuat daripada seorang Daimon Masaru yang hanya mengandalkan otot tanpa otak.

"Tou..ma? Hei!"

Yang menjadi masalah adalah kenapa setiap kali bersama Masaru hal-hal menyebalkan selalu terjadi. Kenapa semua yang direncanakan Touma selalu meleset. Dan setiap jadwalnya tidak pernah terkendali. Irrasional.

Sama seperti saat ini.

Saat bibir tipis Touma refleks menukik tajam untuk bertemu milik partnernya. Menguncinya dalam hanya dalam satu kali serangan.

"Nhhh… To-h...ma…"

Perlawanan Masaru malah memberikan akses lebih mudah bagi Touma untuk kini memasukkan lidahnya, menautkannya dalam.

Dan kemudian—ketika ujung bibir Touma terasa sakit, dilepaskan bagian tubuhnya itu untuk melihat darahnya mengalir di ujung mulut Masaru yang baru saja menggigitnya. Baiklah Touma mengaku sudah sangat kelewatan kali ini. Ia refleks mundur selangkah untuk melihat hasil perbuatannya, mengerjap.

"Masaru, aku…"

Masaru tidak percaya ini. Baru saja dia memutuskan kalau hari ini adalah hari yang tersial dalam hidupnya, dan sekarang malah diperparah oleh kejutan konyol yang tidak pernah disangka. Apapun permainan yang sedang dilakukan Touma, bagi Masaru tindakan pemuda jenius itu kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata mengalir cepat dari mata pemuda tersebut.

Dengan gesit Masaru melepaskan diri dari himpitan Touma dan berlari secepatnya menuju pintu geser utama untuk menghilang. Meninggalkan Touma di ruangan meneriakkan namanya sambil melihat pintu yang sekarang sudah tertutup.

**Continue…**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**: Yipiiii…Akhirnya kesampean juga ngisi di fandom ini, walau karyanya remake dari karya lama di DA (2008, bok!), tapi puas aja pas ngetiknya. Untuk selanjutnya kayaknya fokus bakal ganti-ganti ke Masaru, lalu ke Touma lagi… dan Epilog… engg… ngga jadi….semuanya fokus netral aja deh #author tidac konsisten #gampar aja

Terus kenapa setelah ditranslit hasilnya kebanyakan jadi narasi deskriptif lebay gini? Mungkin OOC, nista, hampa, serta abal maksimum, lainnya ya ampun! Maafkan dan mohon maklumi setiap kekurangannya! #nangis

Fic ini bakal ditulis dengan ending dari pemenang DigiSavers Party 2008 lalu; **Seyravie** (satu dari sepuluh _Entry_ yang masuk) dengan banyak gubahan. Soalnya dia nulis pake Inggris, sementara kami ngga bisa bahasa Inggris. Daripada bikin chapter satu jadi bahasa Inggris, mendingan bikin chapter dua sampe ending pake Bahasa Indo, kan? Bener, kan? BENER? #pemikiran yang sangat tidak efisien

Akhir kata, Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama-tama, mari kita sedikit fokus pada korban di cerita ini.

Masih memandang pintu geser yang jauh di depan matanya, pemilik manik hijau itu mendesah napas berat. Setelah itu dia kembali melihatnya lagi. Lalu mendesah lagi. Lalu melihat lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya sampai akhirnya tersadar kalau dia sedang melakukan hal bodoh.

Padahal hanya pintu geser tersebut yang membatasi keberadaannya dengan rekan-rekan DATS lain. Daimon Masaru dapat membayangkan mereka semua sekarang pasti sedang bekerja dengan serius di ruangan, entah mengurus, meneliti, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan digimon sementara dia sendiri masih kacau—tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

Otaknya mencoba mengurut lagi kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Pertama dia melakukan kekacauan karena berhasil meloloskan digimon yang hendak ditangkap sehingga terkena ceramah pagi.

"Brengsek, apa yang kutakutkan? Sama sekali bukan gayaku untuk…" kalimatnya menggantung. Sekelebat memori terbesit kembali dalam otaknya, bukan kenangan yang indah tentu saja, terutama sejak_ insiden_ tidak menyenangkan yang dialaminya kemarin.

Ciuman pertama dengan seorang laki-laki—sungguh cara yang sangat tepat untuk menghancurkan hidup indahnya. Masaru dapat membayangkan sekarang setiap orang akan tertawa, dan tentu saja termasuk Touma. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menangkap ujung bibirnya selama mengingat momen tersebut.

Tapi untuk seorang laki-laki Touma benar-benar punya bibir yang lembut, Masaru membatin. Menyadari pemikiran nistanya, spontan Masaru membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

INI SALAH! Tidak ada dalam kamusnya dia pernah berpikir untuk berbuat hal menyimpang dengan sesama jenis, terlebih dengan Touma; orang yang paling menyebalkan sejagad raya. Sealam semesta kalau perlu.

Menambah pasi di wajah feminin Masaru, pemuda itu mencoba menepis ingatan saat dirinya benar-benar menangis di hadapan Touma. Dia tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan lari begitu saja seperti pengecut, ditambah setitik air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya.

_Combo._

Karena itu jujur saja, dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Touma saat ini.

Yah, paling tidak ada kebanggaan tersendiri saat Masaru berhasil melawan dengan cara menggigit bibir penyerangnya.

Semua ingatan itu membuatnya membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekali lagi karena frustasi yang teramat sangat. Sekali, dua kali, dan sebelum benturan ketiga terjadi seseorang sudah menghentikan aksinya dengan deheman keras.

"Masaru, kalau kau merusak dinding itu, akan kupastikan kau menggantinya dengan bekerja seumur hidup." suara tenang dari Satsuma, sang kapten DATS, cukup mengejutkan pemuda yang sedang mengalami tekanan darah tinggi tersebut.

"Saya paham, _sir_!" seru Masaru lantang pada sang kapten tanpa menghirukan pusing di daerah kepalanya.

Sang kapten hanya terdiam untuk memberikannya lirikan pendek sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pergi dan meninggalkan anak buahnya. Tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti dan Masaru heran ketika pemimpinnya itu memberikan tatapan puas.

"Aku sangat senang melihat kalian berdua sudah bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Hasil laporan kemarin benar-benar jauh lebih baik dari yang biasanya. Terlebih— "

Dan Masaru pun sudah hilang dari hadapannya sebelum pria itu selesai bicara.

* * *

Sudah mencapai sisi lorong yang lain, Masaru berlari menuju ruang kerjanya untuk mendapati seseorang yang sudah dipastikan menjadi pelaku di balik semua ini. Kesal, emosi, marah, seluruh perasaan negatif kini berkecamuk dalam dirinya, terkumpul dalam sepasang kepalan tinju yang berusaha ditahannya.

Pemuda itu tahu benar, kalau dia tidak mengerjakan bagian apapun dalam laporan terakhir kecuali membuat semuanya berantakan. Dia bahkan langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan laporan itu sama sekali. Tapi kenapa sang kapten mendapat laporan yang sangat baik?

Tentu saja jawabannya ada pada satu orang—

Menghantam kasar tombol kunci untuk membuka pintu geser, Masaru menghentak sambil melangkah menuju sasarannya, "Touma!"

Dan oh—dia begitu mengutuk si pirang yang selalu begitu tenang. Pemuda Austria yang dipanggilnya itu bahkan tidak menaikkan satupun bulu matanya setelah diteriaki begitu rupa, dan hal itu jelas membuat Masaru semakin naik darah.

Mengabaikan setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya, Masaru melangkah mendekat sampai dia berhadapan langsung dengan sang pemilik iris biru, menatapnya marah, "Untuk apa semua itu!"

Memiringkan kepalanya kesamping tanda tak mengerti, Touma menjawab dengan tenang, "Maaf. Aku tidak mengerti kau sedang bicara apa, Masaru."

Masaru mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menatap tajam, luap amarahnya berhasil menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sedari tadi menghantuinya. Sang junior mendesis rendah, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Touma. Apa maksudmu dengan laporan itu?"

Tentu saja pemuda Austria itu langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Masaru, walau dia belum tahu darimana partnernya mendengar kebenaran tersebut. Tapi satu hal, Masaru tampaknya tidak senang atas semua hal ini.

"Aku hanya menyelesaikan yang memang diperintahkan."

"_Yeah_, tentu saja! Tidak seperti seseorang yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun sampai sang _pangeran jenius_ harus membereskan semuanya. Begitu?" Masaru mencibir. Mengetahui bagian tugasnya dikerjakan oleh orang lain dan orang itu adalah Touma tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Parah malahan.

Iris mata Touma menyempit mendapati semua yang ada di ruangan sekarang memandang ke arah mereka. "Apa masalahmu? Semua hal beres dan kapten puas. Kau bahkan tidak harus bekerja denganku seperti maumu."

"Masalahku adalah KAU!"

"Kalian berdua! Kalau ingin bertengkar, lakukan di luar!" perintah Yoshino dilengkapi dengan latarbelakang suara gebrakan meja nan dahsyat, "Aku tidak mau kapten datang kemari dan menemukan mejanya sudah bersimbah darah." tambah Yoshino berlebihan.

"Lebih baik aku berbicara saja dengan kapten!"

"Tapi kapten sudah—"

Narasi itu tidak terdengar karena Masaru sudah menjauhi ruangan dengan egoisnya. Sang pemilik helai pirang menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang untuk mengatur emosi.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Touma mendorong Gaomon perlahan mendekati Agumon yang memasang tampang heran, "Diam disini. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku sendirian. Jangan datang sampai aku selesai."

Gaomon mengangguk paham, "_Yes, Master._"

"Apa aku harus menemani Gaomon dan Agumon sementara kau membereskan apapun masalah kalian?" ledek Yoshino yang memeluk Raramon erat di pangkuannya.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih Yoshino." jawab Touma tenang tanpa terganggu oleh godaan yang baru saja ditujukan padanya.

"Yah benar, Touma. Sepertinya kau memang butuh waktu ekstra supaya setiap kalimatmu bisa dicerna otaknya yang kekanakan. Semoga beruntung, dan semoga kau tidak membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar waktu." Yoshino memutar bola matanya. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada layar komputer sambil melambai tangan ringan yang mengisyaratkan 'aku paham sudah kalian pergi saja'.

Touma mengangguk dalam diam seraya beranjak untuk mengurus masalahnya. Tapi sebelum pergi, gumaman Yoshino mengenai 'bukan hanya waktu yang terbuang untuk menghadapi seorang Daimon masaru' membuat pemuda berhelai pirang itu tersenyum.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dalam tubuh DATS bahwa mereka berdua; Touma dan Masaru—memiliki rasa saling tertarik satu sama lain—sebagai partner tentunya, dan pertengkaran yang sering terjadi merupakan formalitas tidak tertulis untuk memperlancar hubungan mereka.

Pada awalnya semua itu hanyalah tindakan tanpa sadar dan sebuah pertanda kecil yang dimulai dari Touma. Tapi tidak peduli seberapa kecil dan meskipun dia selalu serusaha menyembunyikannya, siapapun yang melihat mereka sudah pasti bisa menduga-duga. Masaru dan Agumon mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak menyadari keanehan tersebut. Bahkan Gaomon sudah cukup pintar untuk tidak bertanya mengapa tuannya sering mencuri pandang ke arah sang _brunette_.

Bersandar ke dinding dengan tangan bersilang sebelum dadanya, Touma diam-diam menonton geli Masaru yang tengah menyeret langkah—bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Juniornya itu terlihat uring-uringan dan tampak sangat frustasi sehingga tidak fokus pada arah jalannya. Setelah puas melihat Masaru yang mengeluarkan banyak banyak uap imajiner dari kepalanya, Touma memutuskan untuk membiarkan kehadirannya diketahui. Menegakkan dirinya, dia berbicara dengan tenang.

"Kapten Baru saja pergi. Harusnya kau tadi berpapasan dengan beliau di tengah jalan."

Padahal Touma berucap seperti biasa, tapi entah ada angin dingin darimana yang membuat Masaru berbalik cepat ke arah sumber suara.

"K-kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" bentak pemuda yang lebih junior itu kesal.

Touma hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kamu sendiri langsung lari sebelum aku selesai menjelaskan."

Lari—tidak.

Masaru tidak pernah lari. Walau tahu maksud tersirat di balik ucapan Touma, tapi dia tetap tidak terima dengan kalimat itu. Seperti itukah dirinya di hadapan Touma sekarang? Seseorang yang sekarang mudah lari ketika menghadapi masalah?

Namun fakta dari Touma tetap membuat Masaru mati kutu. Karena sibuk mengomel di dalam batinnya, Masaru tidak sadar kalau Touma sekarang sudah melangkah jauh ke dalam _personal space_-nya sehingga ketika mendongak, seniornya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"A-apa apaan kau!" Masaru mencoba mengambil langkah mundur namun terjebak oleh pintu geser yang membatasi punggungnya.

"Ujung bibirmu memar." tutur Touma sambil menelusuri pelan area mulut Masaru dengan jarinya.

Masaru seketika memerah dan mendorong kasar Touma menjauh, "J-jangan dekat-dekat, brengsek!

Masaru yang gugup mulai kehilangan keseimbangan setelah tidak sengaja mengaitkan kakinya dengan Touma dan membentur sesuatu dengan punggungnya. Sepertinya cukup sakit karena ternyata dia menabrak kunci pembuka.

Pemuda berdarah panas itu tidak tahu apakah harus menyebutnya sial atau apa ketika setelahnya pintu geser di belakangnya otomatis terbuka. Keduanya dengan sukses terjerembab ke dalam ruangan dan jatuh ke lantai yang keras. Tentu saja dengan Touma yang jatuh terlebih dulu, otomatis Masaru dengan sukses mendarat empuk di dada bidang Touma.

"Aduh… kau cukup agresif juga ternyata…" dengus Touma sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terantuk lantai.

Dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu, Masaru spontan berdiri lalu melotot ke arah partnernya, "K-kkk-kamu…!" dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Touma masih dengan tampang tenang menunjuk sesuatu di belakang bahunya.

"Masaru, pintunya…"

"Hah?" Masaru berbalik cepat hanya untuk melihat pintu geser yang sudah tertutup cepat, "Eh—TUNGGU! HEI! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Tangan Masaru memukul pintu metalik yang kini sudah tidak bergeming, meninggalkan mereka berdua terjebak di dalam kegelapan.

**Continue…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Waaaaa…maaf, akhirnya telat dua hari dari jadwal aplot gara2 urusan keluarga _(:3_\)_  
Untuk chapter selanjutnya diusahain lebih panjang deh, harusnya yang ini juga lewat dari 2000 words, tapi jari dan IRL tak mengijinkan #ngesot

Akhir kata, Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


	3. Chapter 3

Mencoba membiasakan kedua maniknya untuk terbiasa dengan gelap, Touma memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di lantai terdekat yang bisa dicapai—diantara benda-benda yang sekiranya berserakan. Sejauh yang diketahui pemuda Austria itu, gudang tempatnya terperangkap termasuk berbahaya terutama dengan tumpukan barang yang cukup tinggi sehingga dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko terluka dengan ceroboh menabrak sesuatu lalu menjatuhkan semua benda yang bersemayam disana.

"Kuncinya ketemu, Touma. Apa kodenya?" Masaru berteriak dari suatu tempat entah dimana.

Menurut Touma, sungguh mengejutkan baginya saat Masaru dapat menemukan benda sekecil itu dalam gelap—dan lebih berterima kasih kalau pemuda ceroboh itu cukup pintar untuk tidak memasukkan kodenya sembarangan sehingga mengaktifkan kode keamanan yang tidak perlu.

Bersandar mengistirahatkan kepala dan tubuhnya, yang ditanya menjawab santai, "Tidak tahu. Kalaupun aku punya kunci keamanan ruangan, bukan kunci gudang yang kupunya. Tekan saja saklar di kiri bawahmu untuk menyalakan lampunya.

Sesaat setelah itu, terdengarlah suara suatu benda yang ditekan dan cahaya lampu spontan berpendar mengisi ruangan. keduanya dengan cekatan melindungi kedua mata, mengusir efek gelap yang menguasai mereka sebelumnya.

Melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sudah terang, Masaru harus setuju bahwa dia sedang terperangkap dalam gudang yang besar dan sesak. Terdapat macam-macam benda menumpuk di sekitar mereka sementara tempat terburuk yang cukup aman untuknya menghabiskan waktu hanyalah di sebelah Touma.

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu menggerutu dalam hati. Demi apa nasibnya begitu sial karena harus mengalami semua kejadian yang sudah menimpanya—bahkan sampai harus terjebak bersama seorang Touma ? Hari kemarin sudah cukup buruk ketika Masaru harus berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Touma dan mendapat hasil yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi. Sekarang dia _lagi-lagi_ terjebak di ruangan yang sama tanpa jalan keluar. Nasib benar-benar senang mempermainkannya.

"Agumon juga semuanya pasti sedang mencari kita kalau kita terlalu lama hilang." tutur Masaru yang berharap ucapannya menjadi nyata secepatnya.

Rasanya pemuda itu bisa mati gugup kalau terjebak lebih lama lagi dengan Touma. Katakanlah—berikan seorang Daimon Masaru satu pasukan Digimon untuk dia pukul dan dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, itu jauh lebih baik daripada terjebak dengan seorang Touma yang membuatnya ingin lari secara pengecut untuk menyelamatkan sepersekian detik nyawanya. Sedikit sulit bagi Masaru saat ini untuk bersikap biasa terutama saat sesuatu yang lebih jauh telah terjadi di antara mereka. Jantung Masaru sekarang mungkin sudah berdegup tidak wajar dan bisa meledak kapan saja.

Di sisi lain, Touma agak ragu semua harapan Masaru akan terjadi. Lagipula Yoshino merupakan orang yang menyarankannya untuk membereskan masalah mereka secara personal dan yakin sekali kalau gadis itu tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu. Artinya, akan cukup lama sebelum seseorang sadar bahwa mereka hilang dan terkunci di sebuah ruangan—yang bahkan tidak jelas dimana. Belum lagi tempat bernama _gudang_ yang jarang dilewati oleh orang. Segala hal yang berurusan dengan makhluk bernama Masaru memang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit.

"Masaru, duduklah!" Touma ikut merasa bersalah karena sedikit banyak stress yang dirasakan partnernya adalah kesalahannya juga. Tentu dia juga sadar kalau setiap tindakannya saat ini membuat Masaru lebih waspada akan dirinya.

"Aku tidak masalah berdiri di sini saja." ucap Masaru agak ragu menerima tawaran tersebut. Telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat digosok kencang untuk mengusir gelisah.

Sungguh, melihat Masaru yang gugup cukup menyenangkan bagi Touma. Sangat langka untuk melihat Masaru yang selalu aktif dan berisik menjadi sangat pendiam plus terlihat siap untuk lari kapanpun—yang tentu saja _sangat tidak dia sekali_. Dan semua itu terjadi hanya karena sebuah ciuman sederhana.

Yah, mungkin Touma tidak seharusnya menyebut 'sederhana'. Apalagi karena sudah cukup aneh ketika dua manusia berjenis kelamin sama yang melakukannya, terutama ketika ciuman itu telah menghancurkan garis aman yang disebut 'pertemanan' di antara mereka. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sedari awal mereka sering sekali bertengkar lebih daripada teman atau rekan kebanyakan, mungkin dari sana rasa ketertarikan itu berawal.

Menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, Touma mulai putus asa dengan kelakuan Masaru, "Aku tidak menggigit, bodoh! Lekas kemari dan duduk dengan tenang! Tidak ada jaminan kita bisa keluar cepat… Oh, atau kau takut?" pemuda campuran itu menambahkan seringai mengganggu saat menekankan suaranya pada kata 'takut'.

Cemooh itu membuat Masaru spontan melotot, "Aku tidak takut!"

Seolah-olah membuktikan perkataannya, Masaru mencari jalur aman untuk menutup jarak untuk kemudian duduk di samping si pirang—memberikan punggung, menolak untuk menatap rekannya.

Touma membiarkan Masaru melakukan apa maunya dan tetap diam dalam ruangan yang semakin hening. Sampai Masaru menghancurkan keheningan itu dengan akhirnya mulai angkat bicara lagi, teryata pemuda itu memang tidak bisa berhenti untuk menutup mulutnya dalam waktu lama.

"Semoga tidak ada serangan digimon saat kita sedang disini. Akan cukup berat kalau harus ditangani Yoshino sendirian."

"Ah…"

Bagaimanapun Touma setuju. Tentu saja mereka tahu kalau kekuatan Yoshino tidak bisa diremehkan, tapi semakin hari serangan yang mereka terima semakin intens sehingga walau ada Agumon dan Gaomon bersamanya, tetap akan sulit bagi gadis itu kalau semuanya ditangani sendirian.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu harus bicara apa, keadaan mereka saat ini benar-benar canggung.

Setelah hening cukup lama, Masaru kembali membuka mulutnya lagi. Kebosanan menyerangnya sementara dia sudah cukup lelah untuk terus waspada, "Hey, Touma, katakan sesuatu!"

Mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk, yang dipanggil menatap Masaru balik dan bertanya frontal, "Bicara apa? Seperti… kenapa kemarin aku menciummu?"

Touma tahu suatu saat masalah ini harus tetap dibahas bahkan diselesaikan. Dan karena Masaru bukanlah orang yang punya inisiatif untuk membawa topik ini ke permukaan, maka Touma memutuskan dialah yang akan mengangkat pokok bahasan tersebut.

Reaksi yang didapat Touma sungguh tidak diduga—alih-alih waspada seperti sebelumnya atau menghindar dengan cara mengganti topik—Masaru benar-benar berbalik untuk menatapnya kali ini.

"Apa kau sebegitu putus asa?"

"Hah? Putus asa seperti—?" Touma menggantung pertanyaan dengan bingung, agak sedikit tidak menangkap makna kalimat yang diberikan padanya.

Masaru berbalik disertai desah panjang, "Mana aku tahu! Mungkin kau memang ingin mengajakku bertengkar atau memang kau butuh perhatian. Asal kau tahu permainan ini sudah selesai. Kau membuatku pusing dan aku tidak mau melewatinya lagi. Cukup! Carilah pacar atau apapun!"

Penuturan Masaru membuat Touma mengerang emosi. Semua yang dikatakan Yoshino selama ini benar adanya; menghadapi Masaru tidak bisa hanya dengan otak dan mulut karena dia begitu bodoh.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa Masaru berpikir dia harus mendapat pacar seorang perempuan ketika yang sudah diciumnya jelas-jelas seorang laki-laki? Lalu kenapa juga dia harus terjebak untuk tertarik pada pria tersebut?

—setidaknya Touma tetap mencoba berpikir rasional walau kepalanya mungkin bisa rusak setelah semua ini.

"Masaru," Touma bergumam tipis sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung masaru, dia menyulam seringai ringan saat merasakan belakang tubuh Masaru sedikit bergetar, "Apa kau tidak berpikir kenapa aku berbuat sejauh itu sementara yang kucium disini adalah kamu, seorang laki-laki, dan bukan orang lain?"

Masaru merendahkan volume pandangannya sambil bergeser, berusaha menjaga jarak tubuhnya lagi, "Carilah pacar lain yang sejenis kalau begitu."

Kedua alis Touma bertaut. Jadi selama Masaru tidak terlibat, maka baginya semua akan baik-baik saja. Hal itu tidak cukup enak untuk didengar di telinga Touma.

"Masaru, berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan hadapi aku. Kau tidak menjadikan semua ini lebih mudah, kesabaranku pun ada batasnya." menarik napas dalam, Touma merendahkan volume suaranya, "Kecuali kalau petarung jalanan nomor satu yang kukenal sekarang ketakutan untuk menghadapi tindakan intim, Hmm? Apa kau sepengecut itu, Masaru?"

Spontan Masaru berbalik untuk berteriak keras, "Siapa yang kau bilang pengecut? Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Bagiku ciuman yang kau lakukan itu pertama kali untukku dan—mmph—!"

Iris hijau Masaru menipis saat mendapati Touma sekarang menciumnya. Lagi.

Dia tetap berada pada tempatnya walau akhirnya didesak untuk berbaring dengan tangan Touma di belakang kepalanya sehingga sang remaja bersurai kemerahan itu tidak terantuk saat seluruh belakang tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. Masaru yang secepatnya kembali pada kenyataan mengigit bibir asing itu, membuat Touma menarik diri walau pegangannya tetap menahan tubuh Masaru. Anggota DATS yang lebih senior itu benar-benar kuat di saat-saat yang dibutuhkan.

Meludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya, Masaru menggeram marah, "Bajingan. Siapa yang jadi pengecut sekarang? Menghindar dengan cara seperti ini…"

"Sebenaranya, aku hanya menggunakan otakku saat kau hanya terpaku menggunakan ototmu." Touma menyeka darah dari ambang mulutnya, tersenyum,

"Kau pikir aku gampangan, hah?"

Panik menguasai tubuh pemuda yang terjebak di bawah, tentu saja dia sangat ketakutan tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi sampai dia tidak akan memperlihatkannya dengan jelas rasa takutnya semudah itu. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Terutama tidak di depan Touma.

"Jujur saja, tidak ada hal mudah untuk semua yang berhubungan denganmu." ucapnya sambil menggeleng kepalanya lemah.

Masaru menengadah ke samping dengan mencemooh, "Mendengar langsung dari mulutmu, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Mata Masaru seketika terbelalak saat merasakan bibir Touma mencium lehernya yang terbuka dan sentuhan kulit Touma berada di balik bajunya. Memberontak dengan muka yang memerah, Masaru berteriak marah, "LEPAS! Touma! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kubilang lepas!"

Kalau kau melanjutkan, kita tidak akan bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu, Masaru membatin dalam paniknya. Dia akui dia memang takut. Takut pada sisi Touma yang tidak pernah dia tahu. Takut jika sesuatu akan berubah diantara mereka. Takut akan hal selanjutnya yang kemungkinan terjadi.

Dia merasakan jemari Touma menyusup di sekitar pinggang ke arah celananya, Masaru bergumul hebat namun tidak bisa menolak sentuhan tersebut, "Hentikan Touma! Jangan berbuat lebih jauh atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Touma melihat derai air mata mengalir bebas dari ujung mata Masaru, tapi pemuda itu tetap menolak untuk menatap manik hijau indah tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan ini. Benci aku kalau memang itu perlu, Masaru."

Karena kebencian adalah bentuk lain dari kasih sayang walau ini hanya akan kau ingat hanya untuk sekali saja, batin Touma dengan memaksakan senyum dimana saat itu dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk melewati batas.

Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya seluruh pakaian bagian bawah Masaru telah terlepas, pemiliknya sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang pasti tarikan napas menjadi dua kali lipat saat Touma mengulum jari miliknya lalu memasukkan satu per satu ke dalam lubang Masaru perlahan. Bulir-bulir keringat menyebar di sekujur tubuh Masaru saat dia akhirnya rileks dan merasakan jari itu keluar masuk tubuhnya. Perasaan pemuda itu sangat tidak nyaman, terutama ketika beberapa lenguhan lolos dari mulutnya saat jari yang memasukinya menemukan apa yang dicari.

Masaru tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia sudah menyerah dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan, dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau saat ini dia bisa melepaskan diri kapanpun dia mau. Tapi dia tetap berada disana—membiarkan Touma melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Saat ini masaru benar-benar dikuasai, putus asa, begitu lemah, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali…

Menerima.

Lagi-lagi sebuah jeritan kecil yang sudah setengah mati ditahan akhirnya kabur dari mulut Masaru ketika Touma mulai masuk ke dalam dirinya. Ironis, yaitu ketika Masaru merasa Touma sudah berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakitinya dalam situasi seperti ini. Sempat dia mencoba melirik ke arah pemuda bermata biru yang menguasainya, menguntai seiris senyum tipis. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Touma terlihat sangat menarik ketika bergerak di atasnya. Cahaya lampu membuat keringat yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya menjadikan kulitnya bagai bercahaya.

Melihat melewati Touma, Masaru memfokuskan pandangan pada cahaya nan jauh, tidak sekalipun melihat wajah Touma. Bahkan ketika Touma mencium keningnya lembut dan memeluknya erat-erat, juga ketika saat ini ketika Touma sudah memenuhi dirinya. Masaru hanya terisak pelan dengan tubuh bergetar saat ia mencoba untuk membiasakan dengan perasaan aneh dan menyakitkan yang datang berulang-ulang.

Masaru tahu akan lebih mudah jika mengangkat tangannya dan mengalungkannya di punggung leher Touma. Tetapi bukankah hal itu akan mengubah semuanya? Gestur itu akan menyiratkan penyerahan secara keseluruhan, dan jika dia melakukannya—mengembalikan perasaan yang sedang diberikan padanya, harga dirinya sebagai pria tidak akan mengijinkannya, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mencakar lantai.

Sang pemuda yang berada di bawah terengah-engah, tapi berjuang untuk bergerak seirama dengan Touma yang keluar masuk semakin cepat. Touma menarik salah satu kaki Masaru melewati bahunya untuk mendorong dirinya masuk lebih dalam. Senyum puas Touma tidak bisa ditahan lagi saat juniornya itu akhirnya mengerang juga setelah berusaha bertahan sejak awal. Touma membungkuk, menciumnya Masaru tergesa-gesa sambil memasukkan dirinya lebih dalam.

"Masaru," bisik Touma melawan sisi leher Masaru saat merasa dirinya mendekati klimaks.

Sebuah erangan panjang melewati bibir Masaru saat dia akhirnya spontan mengeluarkan esensi dirinya diantara tubuh mereka, dan sedetik yang cepat itu membuat Touma merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat miliknya diremas di dalam tubuh Masaru. Touma mengerang nikmat, meredam keringat di lehernya dan panas yang menggelitiknya. Tapi ia belum akan berhenti, Touma memberikan beberapa kali tusukan lagi hingga keluar sepenuhnya dalam tubuh Masaru.

Terkulai lemas dengan napas berat, Masaru menutupi matanya dengan salah satu tangan, tidak peduli bahwa saat ini tubuhnya kotor dan berantakan. Dia tidak bisa percaya kalau mereka baru saja melakukannya. Ciuman saja sudah merupakan hal yang cukup buruk, dan sekarang ditambah berhubungan seks?

Touma memakai pakaian kembali secepatnya, sedangkan Masaru masih terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apa pun. Dia hanya ingin naik ke tempat tidur nyaman lalu tidur dan berharap pagi lain yang lebih baik cepat datang. Touma yang tidak bisa berdiam diri akhirnya membantu memakaikan pakaian Masaru walaupun pemuda itu masih memutuskan diam dan berbaring. Pemuda keturunan Austria itu tahu, sudah terlambat baginya untuk memberikan alasan apapun.

Setelah menjalani hening yang cukup lama, Touma berseru lembut, "Masaru, aku—"

"Jangan coba-coba!" Masaru mendesis marah sambil menurukan tangannya untuk menatap balik dengan matanya yang kemerahan karena sisa air mata,

"—jangan kira hanya dengan _maaf_ kita bisa kembali ke saat-saat sebelumnya. Brengsek! Ini tidak semudah itu!" pemuda itu memaksakan untuk berbalik, berbaring ke arah lain walau merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sambil mendesah pelan, Touma menarik diri dan kembali duduk di tempat duduk awalnya. Bersandar ke dinding, ia melihat Masaru masih berbaring dengan tenang. Pemuda bersurai emas itu cukup bersyukur saat ini satu-satunya lampu yang ada di ruangan perlahan redup kemudian padam sepenuhnya, meninggalkan mereka lagi di kedalaman kegelapan. Hal ini menandakan jam kerja DATS sudah usai sehingga semua listrik di setiap divisi serta ruangan akan mati secara otomatis.

"Masaru?" Touma bertanya bingung ketika tidak lama setelahnya ia merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh salah satu sisi wajahnya lembut.

"Diamlah." Masaru berbisik dengan senyum lemah, senang bahwa mereka berada di kegelapan sehingga dia bebas untuk mengungkapkan dirinya tanpa membiarkan Touma tahu. Jarinya menelusuri bibir Touma yang sempat terluka karena ulahnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menekan bibirnya, memberi ciuman singkat yang membuat Touma sangat terkejut.

Sambil menyentuh bibirnya, Touma bertanya keheranan, "Kenapa?"

Masaru mendengus pelan, "Karena aku benci kamu. Jangan pernah berharap lebih karena sekarang hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan, Touma. Untuk saat ini... Aku lebih memilih berpura-pura... hanya untuk saat ini..."

Kemudian mereka kembali duduk bersebelahan sementara Masaru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Touma.

Mencerna pemahaman Masaru, Touma memejamkan mata untuk ikut beristirahat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Masaru. "Ah, baiklah... hanya untuk saat ini..." ucap Touma setuju.

Setelah terdiam lama, Touma berseru lirih, "Masaru…"

"Hnn?" yang dipanggil hanya bergumam, setengah tertidur.

"… aku juga membencimu."

Masaru tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Baguslah."

**Continue…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Makasih untuk semua yang udah ngikutin sejauh ini. Maafkan adegan Lemon-nya tidak sebrutal (?) yang diharapkan. Kami harus berpegang teguh pada naskah asli mbak **Seyravie**.  
Sampai ketemu di chapter depan, chapter Epilog... dan terima kasih untuk semua yang udah dukung sampai saat ini XD

Akhir kata, Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilog**.

Touma terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang pundaknya ringan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan pendar cahaya yang menusuk sebelum melihat sosok yang baru saja membangunkannya.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa? Teman anda juga…?" pria itu bertanya formal untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Sang pemilik manik biru cerah mengernyit lalu menoleh untuk melihat Masaru yang masih tertidur—bersandar di bahunya seperti orang mati. Perhatiannya kembali dipusatkan pada pria yang diketahui sebagai salah satu _staff_ DATS jika dilihat dari seragam yang sedang dikenakannya, "_Yeah_, kurasa. Bagaimana anda menemukan kami?"

"Saya hendak mengambil sesuatu di ruangan ini dan menemukan kalian. Anda sekalian beruntung, tuan. Tidak banyak orang datang kemari, sehingga kami ikut bertanggung jawab karena tidak memberikan peringatan sebelumya kalau kunci ruangan ini rusak. Kalau tidak memiliki kode pintunya, anda tidak akan pernah bisa keluar." pria itu menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ah…"

"Sekarang sudah pagi. Anda dari divisi apa, tuan? Saya akan bantu menginformasikan langsung pada bagian anda."

"Tidak masalah. Kami baru saja hendak kembali bekerja. Hei, Masaru! Bangun!" Touma mengguncang tubuh partnernya kasar, berbeda dengan kelembutan yang sempat diperlihatkan di malam sebelumnya.

Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya dengan guncangan seperti itu Masaru masih saja tertidur pulas. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat bergumam, "Diamlah, Agumon… sepuluh menit lagi…"

Desahan berat keluar dari ujung mulut Touma. Walau sedang mengigau, tapi menyamakan dirinya dengan Digimon benar-benar hal yang keterlaluan. Dengan sengaja ia berdiri dan membiarkan Masaru yang sedari awal bersandar di bahunya menghujam dinginnya lantai.

Mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terbentur cukup keras, Masaru memekik, "Brengsek, Touma! Kau kasar sekali!"

Pemuda Austria itu menepuk beberapa bagian seragamnya acuh, "Sudah pagi, kita harus kembali."

Setelah berterima kasih kepada petugas sebelumnya, Touma melangkah pergi diikuti Masaru yang tampak sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Hingga kembali ke ruang kerja, tak satupun dari mereka mencoba membahas apa yang terjadi semalam seakan topik itu sangat sensitif bagi keduanya.

Lagi, setiap pasang mata segera menjadikan mereka sorotan utama ketika sepasang remaja itu melangkah berdampingan. Touma melangkah mundur cekatan saat Agumon berlari ke arah tuannya—melompat seraya memeluk dengan bobot tubuhnya yang berat.

Tangan Touma spontan meraih bahu masaru agar pemuda itu tidak langsung kehilangan keseimbangan karena terjangan partner digimonnya, terutama karena ia yakin bagian tubuh belakang Masaru pasti masih terasa sakit.

"_Anikiiii~_, kau baik-baik saja? Kalian berdua hilang bersamaan, kami khawatir." Agumon menyerukan nada cemas.

Masaru meregangkan leher belakangnya sembari tertawa, "Maaf, maaf. Kami sempat bertengkar lalu malah terkunci seharian di gudang. Tapi kami baik-baik saja."

Memainkan sikap seolah sentuhannya tidak menyiratkan apapun, Touma menepuk pundak Masaru sekali lagi, "Kembali ke tempatmu, kapten sudah memperhatikan."

Kemudian pemuda bersurai emas itu beranjak ke arah kursinya dengan Gaomon kembali mendampinginya.

Tidak dengan Masaru, ia berbalik ke arah meja Satsuma, mengulurkan kedua tangannya sambil memberikan pria separuh baya itu tatapan super serius, "Kapten, ini tentang laporan kemarin. Jika anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin mengulanginya lagi karena semua itu—"

"—Touma yang mengerjakannya, kan?" potong Satsuma tepat sasaran.

Masaru mengerjap berulang kali. Sementara Touma tetap bungkam walau seuntai senyum tipis kabur dari ujung bibirnya.

Menempatkan tumpukan kertas ke arah tangan Masaru yang terulur, Satsuma menjawab pertanyaan non verbal anak buahnya tersebut, "Sangat jelas, walau dia berusaha meniru gaya tulisanmu. Aku akan tutup mata untuk kasus kemarin, tapi kali ini pastikan kalian mengerjakan hukuman baru itu bersama."

Kepala Masaru menunduk pasrah saat melihat tangannya sudah terisi setumpuk kertas tebal yang harus dikerjakan. Tanpa mencoba membantah, Masaru secepatnya berjalan menuju meja Touma dan membiarkan partnernya bergabung dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Touma." nada suara Satsuma sarat dengan kebingungan.

Touma menjawab panggilan tersebut dari posisinya, "Ya, _sir_!"

Sambil membekam dagu, Satsuma menjabarkan rasa penasarannya, "Jika aku tidak salah ingat, gudang yang kau sebut harusnya masih memakai sistem kunci lama. Bukankah mudah bagimu untuk langsung membukanya?"

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Masaru berpaling cepat ke arah pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya dengan tatapan _shock_.

Bersandar nyaman pada kursinya, Touma menjawab santai, "Saat itu gelap, _sir_. Sangat berbahaya untuk bergerak sembarangan dalam kondisi ruangan yang terlalu banyak barang—walau saya tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Tapi mungkin, _ya_, saya bisa membukanya."

"T-t-touma… k-kau…" Masaru menggeram dengan pita suara tercekat. Apa maksudnya dengan 'saat itu gelap'? Keadaan ruangan ketika itu bahkan sangat terang seakan matahari berada disana! Masaru mengaum secara mental, 'Brengsek, jangan bilang dia memang bertujuan untuk—'

"Masaru!" teriakan Yoshino berhasil menyurai setumpuk prasangka Masaru. Ia mengerjap saat gadis itu menunjuk sebuah jam dinding di ruangan, "Hari ini hari senin. Kau tidak sekolah?"

_Damn_! Masaru merutuk pelan. Dengan sigap ia berlari ke arah loker untuk mengambil seragam serta keperluan sekolahnya. Ibunya akan memberinya hukuman berat jika ia berani bolos walau satu hari saja.

Sebelum menghilang dari ruangan dengan lambaian tangan kepada setiap yang ada di sana, pemuda itu bahkan masih sempat meraih _digivice_-nya. Langkahnya sempat terhenti saat Touma memanggil namanya,

"Kalau kau mau, supirku bisa mengantarmu." tawarnya.

Dengan sikap kekanakan, Masaru menjulurkan lidahnya—menyahut, "Lebih baik aku terlambat daripada terjebak denganmu lagi. Aku benar-benar benci padamu, Tonma. Kau yang terburuk!"

Melihat pintu yang sekarang tertutup, Yoshino menghembuskan napas panjang, "Seharian terkunci bersama dan hubungan kalian tetap tidak ada yang berubah. Aku turut prihatin, Touma."

Merebahkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan mengangkat secarik kertas untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Touma mengistirahatkan sepasang pelupuknya lalu mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Memang begitulah Masaru."

Namun tentu saja, dibalik kertas itu ia tersenyum diam-diam. Tidak bergeming pada tatapan mengasihani dari karyawan lain atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Memang hal cukup rumit telah terjadi di antara mereka, tapi paling tidak keduanya telah menemukan sebuah pemahaman. Orang lain tidak perlu mengerti, cukup mereka saja. Walau tidak ada yang berubah di luar, mereka berdua tahu apa yang sudah berubah di dalam. Biar waktu saja yang menjawabnya suatu saat nanti.

Saat ini, mereka cukup puas dengan apa adanya mereka.

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**: Tengkyu bagi semua yang udah berpartisipasi di acara DigiSavers Party bertahun-tahun lalu. Emang ini karya jadul yang di remake, tapi serunya belum ilang-ilang nih… Kalau baca, bawaannya pengen nostalgila terus XDDD

Ah btw, To**n**ma itu emang ejekan dari Masaru untuk Touma :3 #nyelip

Super big thank's buat **Ryudou ai**, **Nycken**, **Power**, **RanzCelestia**, **Nekoi** dan **Shirogane90** yang sempat memeriahkan acara ini sebelumnya. U guys OSM~! Of course Super special dedicated for **Seyravie** who created this ending.

Lalu maafkan untuk segala kekurangannya terutama dari segi tekhnik penulisan atau Typo2 yang terjadi, akan diperbaiki di fic mendatang . Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada reader yang sudah mau membaca… ;;;v;;; #bow

Akhir kata, Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
